L'île déserte
by Ninlhinn
Summary: [OS] Une petite discussion entre fanta et bob dont l'aboutissement pourrait bien mettre à mal la simple relation amicale qu'ils ont construit...


**Un petit OS écrit qui pourrait au final servir d'introduction au « Message ». Cependant, je ne l'ai pas écrit dans ce but ^^'  
J'espère que ça vous plaira, kisses :3**

 **PS : Et désolé pour ce résumé foireux, j'avais pas d'idée :p**

* * *

 _« Une immense étendue de sable blanc, fin, doux, chaud. Quelques palmiers disposés tout le long de la plage, le bois jeune et ferme, avec des immenses feuilles vertes qui projetteraient une ombre large et fraîche, sous lesquels s'étendre et rêvasser, le corps chatouillé par les grains de sable et grignoté par le soleil, sans penser à rien d'autre qu'à l'instant présent, sentir le bout des vagues venir mordiller de son écume le bout des pieds._  
 _Au centre, des arbres et arbustes en immense quantité, dans lesquels on trouverait de lourds et gros fruits à la fois juteux et fermes, formant une jungle aérée et enchevêtrée regorgeant de sucre et de douceur._  
 _Parmi tous ces arbres et arbustes, un long fleuve remplie d'une eau cristalline et scintillante comme remplie de diamants plus brillants les uns que les autres. Elle découlerait d'un lac qui se trouverait dans les hauteurs de l'île, accessible à partir d'un chemin pas trop difficile d'accès, dans lequel des poissons d'eau douce grandiraient._  
 _Une grotte aussi, fraîche mais non pas glacée, ombragée mais pas plongée dans les ténèbres les plus complètes, profonde mais pas abyssale. Elle ne serait pas trop humide mais en son fond perleraient aux stalactites l'eau, l'argent, l'or et les joyaux._  
 _Sans oublier non plus des animaux en grand nombre, pas dangereux pour la plupart. Avec une immense majorité de grands oiseaux aux couleurs chaudes et vives, dont les ailes battraient avec vigueur pour s'échapper de l'intérieur de la jungle. Ils seraient comestibles mais leur chant serait magnifique, ils chanteraient tous les soirs et tous les matins._  
 _Un soleil abondant aussi, qui pleuvrait dru sur la plage, coulant et flottant sur la mer et sur ses vagues se déposant tout doucement sur la rive. Jamais aucun nuage qui ne puisse assombrir ou cacher l'azur, un ciel infini et brillant dans lequel le regard s'enfoncerait jusqu'à s'y noyer, s'y étouffer, disparaître._  
 _Une petite brise aussi, qui porterait les embruns marins et les déposeraient parmi les palmiers, qui ferait frissonner la jungle dans l'aurore et le crépuscule._  
 _Enfin, une petite corniche de pierre sur laquelle il soit aisée de grimper, afin de pouvoir longuement observer le soleil aussi bien lorsqu'il se lève et illumine le monde que lorsqu'il décline et se fond dans la mer en y répandant ses rayons vermeils, carmins, écarlates et dorés. »_

Le chauve soupira en achevant sa réponse, le regard encore perdu dans les hauteurs de ses pensées rêveuses après une telle évocation.

 _« Alors c'est ça la parfaite île déserte sur laquelle faire naufrage pour toi ? »  
_  
Le visage du brun qui s'affichait sur l'écran de son ordinateur afficha un fin sourire amusé.

 _« Clairement oui ! Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait être mieux que ça pour une île déserte ! »_

Il avisa un sourire furtif en direction de la caméra de son ordinateur avant d'ajouter sur le ton de la plaisanterie :

 _« Sauf peut-être un ordinateur, de l'électricité et internet… »  
_  
Le brun éclata de rire, faisant grésiller les enceintes de l'ordinateur du réunionnais. Son visage allait de concert avec le rire qui en sortait, franc et pur. Peu à peu, il se calma et, alors que son rire faiblissait et s'effaçait lentement, le silence s'installa.

 _« Et toi ? »_

Le brun leva un sourcil intrigué en guise de réponse.  
 _  
« Pour toi, ce serait quoi l'île déserte parfaite sur laquelle s'échouer ? »_

Les joues du brun prirent une teinte rose foncée alors qu'il balbutiait :

 _« Euh… pas la moindre idée… »_

Ses yeux se détournèrent de la caméra, cherchant un point de fuite en-dehors. Le chauve sourit intérieurement.

 _« Menteur va… Allez, tu peux bien me le dire non ? »_

Le brun lâcha un long soupir et capitula finalement.

 _« Une immense étendue de sable blanc, fin, doux, chaud… »_

Le chauve le coupa brutalement en éclatant d'un rire tonitruant.

 _« Hey, pas le droit de recopier ! »_

Le brun lui adressa un petit sourire gêné en retour mais continua tout de même :

 _« …Quelques palmiers disposés tout le long de la plage, le bois jeune et ferme, avec des immenses feuilles vertes qui projetteraient une ombre large et fraîche… »_

Le rire du chauve reprit de plus belle, le forçant à se plier en deux.

 _« …Sous lesquels s'étendre et rêvasser, le corps chatouillé par les grains de sable et grignoté par le soleil… »_

Désormais il s'était complètement effondré, tombant de sa chaise et sortant de l'écran du brun. Ce dernier attendit qu'il se relève et essuie quelques larmes de joie qui coulaient sur ses joues avant de lâcher dans un murmure, difficilement audible et compréhensible tant il mâchouillait ses propres lèvres :

 _« … Et toi juste à côté de moi. »_

Sans attendre aucune réponse, le brun raccrocha, quittant la fenêtre Skype où se dessinait le visage pétrifié par l'étonnement de Fanta.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Il avait tout éteint, ordinateur, téléphone portable… tout était éteint, aucun moyen de le joindre. Les genoux joints, prostré sur le canapé, il attendait. Attendait plein de choses. Il attendait déjà pour commencer les pizzas qu'il avait commandées. Elles ne devraient pas tarder à arriver d'ailleurs.  
Et puis il attendait aussi que le soleil finisse de se coucher, que les derniers rayons de soleil arrêtent de s'agripper au monde, qu'ils le relâchent enfin et laissent la nuit pâle et sombre s'en emparer, rien que pour un moment, même pour un très court instant, histoire qu'il puisse un petit peu se reposer. SI ce n'était pas trop demander.  
Et enfin il attendait d'avoir enfin le courage d'allumer son ordinateur, son téléphone. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il allait trouver, ou ne pas trouver, et c'était exactement ce qui l'inquiétait. Il craignait la réponse de son « ami » tout autant qu'il en craignait l'absence. Dans tous les cas il était perdant. Alors… _quitte à être perdant… autant l'assumer.  
_ Alors que ces pensées traversaient son esprit, le livreur de pizza vint sonner. Raté, c'était pour le voisin. Il lâcha un long soupir et s'enfonça plus profondément dans le canapé. Il ne restait plus que du soleil que quelques rayons hésitants, qui illuminaient tant bien que mal l'appartement d'une lueur crépusculaire.  
Il ouvrit son ordinateur portable et se cala bien confortablement.  
De toute façon… autant finir ce qui était commencé, non ?  
Il commença à tapoter de ses doigts sur le clavier.

 _Fanfan…_

Le courage de dire les mots lui vint en écrivant et il mit tout son cœur et tous ses espoirs dans le mail qu'il lui prépara.

 _C'est peut-être pas un bijou de littérature mais…_

Mais ça contenait tout ce qu'il ressentait, tout ce qu'il voulait dire. Et des fois, il est inutile d'user de grandes tournures de phrases alambiquées, de passer par des structures symphoniques, circulaires, linéaires, spirales… Parfois, quelques mots valent mieux qu'une page entière. Parfois quelques mots valent mieux que le silence. Parfois, quelques mots contiennent plus dans leur imprécision que les plus beaux mots utilisés avec tous les sens que l'on pouvait y rattacher.  
Il alluma son téléphone et attendit. De toute façon, il n'avait plus que ça à faire… Attendre. Inexorablement.


End file.
